


Sing a Melody

by rarmaster



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of the Earthbound Zero final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing a Melody

**Author's Note:**

> ((I woulda posted this on tumblr but tumblr's formatting just plain sucks, really))

“Ninten, it’s no use!” Ana cried, shaking her hands free of the PK Fire that lingered on her fingertips still. Ninten frantically pressed PK Lifeup into his skin—the shield he’d put up managed to lessen the effects of… Whatever it was that Giegue did, but, it still made him ache. Honestly, he was just grateful PK Lifeup eased the pain, when none of the damage seemed to be physical.

“She’s right!” Lloyd said, grimacing at his gun. “What do we do, Ninten?”

“I, I don’t know!” Ninten answered. He reached for his bat again, though he had no idea what that was going to do. Whacking Giegue around  _definitely_ was doing them no good, and if Ana said offensive PSI wasn’t doing anything either…

“Ninten… I can save you, and only you…”

Ninten staggered, shaking all over at the feeling of Giegue’s energy directed on him, only him. Giegue’s voice seemed to be just inside his head, so quiet he could hardly hear it, while also surrounding him from every direction, so loud he thought his ears would burst. And that said nothing of the way his skin crawled.

“I will spare you, Ninten, for the sake of your great-grandmother,” Giegue said. “Just board the mother ship…”

Ninten gasped for air, wishing it wasn’t suddenly so hard to breathe. Sweat poured down his face. “N-n-nn _no!_ ” He managed to say. “N-no! I won’t!”

Giegue’s influence left him abruptly, and Ninten collapsed to his knees. He was sure he’d be sick.

“Fine!” Giegue’s voice still boomed, and pain struck Ninten’s body. “Then stay here and perish with the rest of humanity!”

Ninten bit his tongue hard to avoid crying out, mind spinning as he tried to figure out what to do. None of their attacks worked against Giegue. They could run, but the planet would still be doomed… They were the world’s only hope, and there was nothing they could do.

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” he heard Lloyd ask.

“We’ve come so far…” Ana moaned.

  _Ninten!_

He looked up in surprise. That sounded like—

 

_Ninten, can you hear me?_

From somewhere, Ninten heard Queen Mary’s voice.

 

_You can’t beat Giegue with brute strength. He’s too powerful, I doubt any weapon would be able to defeat him…_

_But, the lullaby…!_

_Maybe the song I used to sing to him can stop him!_

 

That was it.

Hope surged through Ninten, and he dragged himself back to his feet. That had to be it. Just the thought of it felt so…  _right._ He knew what to do.

“We have to sing,” he whispered.

Lloyd and Ana both looked at him, whether because they had not heard, or because they were confused, Ninten did not know. “What?” Lloyd asked.

“We have to sing!” Ninten repeated. “Queen Mary’s song, we have to sing!”

And as soon as he said that, he turned to Giegue, took in a deep breath, and with all his might, he sang.

He only got a few notes out, then Giegue hit him. The air was knocked out of his lungs, and the melody out of his mouth, but as Ana pressed her PSI into him, Lloyd picked up the song. His voice wasn’t the best voice, and he was a little off-key, but the tune still earned him an attack from Giegue, so it must have been good enough.

“What are you doing!?” Giegue demanded.

Ninten cast PK Lifeup for Lloyd, and Ana sang. Her voice could almost compare to Queen Mary’s, Ninten thought, as he prepared a PK Lifeup to cast on her. She managed to get farther than either of the boys had, but Giegue still struck her before she’d finished more than the first bar.

“Together!” Ninten cried. He sang, and soon, Lloyd and Ana’s voices joined his.

Giegue’s attack was strong enough to knock them all off their feet this time.

“Stop singing!” he shouted.

Ana prepared her strongest PK Lifeup, one that coursed through all three of them the moment she cast it. As soon as they could, they started singing again.

“S-stop singing!”

They were making it further through the song before Giegue stopped them each time.

“Stop it!” Giegue screamed, striking them down again. “Stop singing! Stop… singing…!”

Ninten’s shield shattered. This attack hit them in full, and it hurt three times as much. Ana and Lloyd both screamed, and Ninten probably screamed too, though he wasn't sure.

 

_Sing, Ninten! Sing…_

 

Heart bursting with the love Queen Mary had once felt for Giegue, Ninten picked himself up just enough that he could sing properly, and he sang. His voice went through the sounds like they were old friends, shaping them with perfect clarity. He thought he could hear Queen Mary singing with him.

“NO!” Giegue shrieked, but he did not strike.

This time, Ninten reached the end of the song.

 _“No…!_ How could I be defeated by a song!?”

A smile broke across Ninten’s face.

“Mark this, though, Ninten!” Giegue said. His voice seemed to shake. “One day, I will return!”

His pod dematerialized. With a roaring of engines and a force that shook the whole mountain, the mother ship took off.

“We- we did it!” Ninten said, running to pull Ana and Lloyd to his feet, using what was left of his PSI to heal them up, to heal himself. “We did it! We won!”

“Giegue’s gone…!” Ana said, voice filled with wonder.

“We did it…” Lloyd said.

Ninten threw his arms around them and hugged them tight.

 

_Thank you, Ninten._


End file.
